My Star
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: Even princesses don't have happy endings. As Starfire packs for her permanant departure to Tameran, Robin finds just how hard it really is to let go... and never hold on again... RxS. Oneshot and Songfic.


**Author's Note: **Okay so… this is my first attempt at a songfic, and I like the song "It's Not Over" by Daughtry, and when I listened to it today I was like, 'Oh, I think I'm gonna try a songfic.' So that's how this came about. Amazing, eh? Haha. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy. I enjoyed making it. Please send feedback!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans or any songs by Daughtry or any other musical artist. But… I do own this nifty bag of rice cakes…

**Summary:** Even princesses don't have happy endings. As Starfire packs for her permanant departure to Tameran, Robin finds just how hard it really is to let go... RxS. Oneshot and Songfic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**My Star**

_By Purple Wolf Girl_

Robin glared at the packages, moping lazily on top of the floor. They screamed in agony as they became overstuffed with teddy bears and feathery pillows. The room was mostly empty now, except for a few various posters and shattered picture frames. They displayed photographs of memories… heartaches… his first kiss. He loved her too much, he realized, his heart spilling onto the tattered carpet. But he knew she didn't have a choice. Duty was calling, and, resentfully, she had answered.

_I was blown away_

_What could I say; it all seemed to make sense…_

_You've taken everything_

_And I can't deal with that…_

_I try to see the good in life_

_But good things in life are hard to find_

_I'll blow it away, blow it away…_

_Can't we make this something good…?_

Starfire had been called back to Tameran. Galfore was departed. And her planet was falling apart at the seams. He knew she couldn't stay with him. He understood it. He just couldn't accept it. But… why…? Why… why did it have to happen now? Why did Galfore have to fall to the ground just when things were settled? When they were finally in love… why did it have to happen? They had exchanged their passions last night, after Starfire confronted him with a kiss. He gave into her affections, and became lost in the moment. He had removed his identity from his features and his lips had spilled the things she had wanted to hear. He craved her. But she… she promised she would come back. She guaranteed that she would return to him soon… that she'd love him forever. But… forever is a long time.

Her room was silent. It was still. He was lonely. The moonlight filtered through her window, flickering the stars upon her wall. The curtains created a barrier between him and the sky's eternal soul, as his heart thrashed violently against him. He felt his mind collapse into oblivion when he thought of her leaving him. He knew it was for good. She couldn't possibly manage to come back to him. Robin released a heavy sigh into the brisk night air, drifting in through her crinkled lavender wallpaper. No… she wouldn't revisit Earth. She was the princess of another world in a distant galaxy—he would never hold her again. Fairy tales don't always have happy endings. And he was no Prince Charming.

He swallowed the lump in his throat that was slowly consuming him. He realized a wet sensation behind his mask, loosening the demons from his face, and breaking him in half. His breaths became uneven as he watched her stuff her suitcase. Her uniforms were packed to the left, a neat little pile of miniskirts and tube tops. On the right was a collection of stonewashed jeans and vintage tees, adorned with a pair of socks and pink undergarments. She suppressed a sniffle as she tossed in a cheap pair of sunglasses Beast Boy had awarded her on her birthday. He was so proud of those… decorated in plastic diamonds and silver glitter. Starfire adored them, and continuously wore them throughout the summertime. He recalled their first date—admiring the view of her displaying the Changeling's gift. She was at her most glamorous when she was simple. He loved her for it. He loved her for her generosity and kindness, her compassion, her tender kisses, her unchanged beauty…

Damn… she was really leaving…

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around_

_Let's start over_

_Try to do it right this time around_

_It's not over_

_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground…_

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one…_

_It's not over…_

"Robin…"

He glowered down at one of her many boxes, sealed with duct tape and labeled with a blue sharpie. "…Yeah…"

She bowed her head, exhaling gravely. "You must surely know that I do not want to go…"

"You don't have to," he insisted, still focusing his attention on her parcel. "You could stay here… with us… with me…"

"You are aware of the situation, Robin," she breathed, sitting on top of her suitcase and grunting stubbornly. "I cannot remain here—away from my people. You know that. And although you do not accept it…" A tear wrinkled down her cheek as she buried her face in her hands, leaving an unfinished statement lingering in the air. Crimson tresses flooded around her, drowning her slender frame. Robin frowned when she practically choked on her own sorrow. Her chest heaved from her sobs that huffily echoed from her palms. He knew she didn't want to go. He didn't want to see her depart either. She was having a disastrous week—from the death of Galfore to the burden of having to be in command of an entire planet at the age of sixteen. Blackfire should have taken control. Unfortunately, fate had tangled her sister's destiny, and she was now imprisoned millions of miles away, unable to take over the responsibility.

His mask gained a sodden sensation again. "Star… I…"

She shook her head in her hands. "I want to stay with you, Robin. Do you not realize that?"

The Boy Wonder walked over to her slowly, hesitantly. He fell down on her bed, slowly running his hand up and down her arm as he leaned into her. "Starfire…" he whispered into her ear, his voice dropping to an innocent tone. "No matter where you are… I'll love you. I just want you to be happy."

She threw her arms around him, at this point, sobbing hysterically. "Oh, Robin! I am not happy leaving Earth behind!" she wailed, soaking his shoulder. "I merely wish for this to be a nightmare, and that I may allow myself to awaken from it. I do not want to leave you or Beast Boy or Raven or Cyborg or any of the other pleasures of this planet! I do not think that I can exist without—"

He gently placed his bare hands on her hair, letting it seep through his fingers one last time. "Star, I know it's hard—I do. But we have to pull through this, just like we've gotten through everything else…"

"Only… this is much more difficult…"

_I've taken all I can take_

_And I cannot wait_

_We're wasting too much time_

_Being strong and holding on_

_Can't let it bring us down…_

_My life with you means everything_

_So I won't give up so easily_

_I'll blow it away, blow it away…_

_Can't we make this something good?_

_Cause it's all misunderstood…_

He watched solemnly as she stepped out of her room, a pink backpack straddled on her shoulders. In her left hand, her suitcase was gripped tightly in her fist. In her right hand… Robin's fingers remained laced within her. He shivered as they stepped out into the autumn air, gazing at the violet moon that barely peeked from behind the ivory clouds. Usually, the rooftop was a quiet place where Starfire came to ponder, and Robin came to help her understand. Tonight, it was hell on earth.

Starfire slowly stepped back, pulling herself away from Robin. "I am… sorry."

He frowned, nodding his head slowly. "I'm sorry, too."

"For what, may I ask?" the princess inquired, tilting her head to the side.

"For… not telling you how I felt sooner," he sighed, caressing her cheek with his hand. "Maybe if I had told you earlier, we could have enjoyed it a little more."

"Then I am at fault as well," Star forced a small smile, as Robin admired her pretty features in the soft moonlight. "For I could have confessed as well. I was fearful that you could not love me… but I do you. Very much so."

He grinned as well, weakly. "I just wish you could stay. I'm really going to miss you, Star."

She pulled him into a light embrace. "I will miss you as well, Robin. But I believe that, perhaps, our destinies will intertwine once more, and I can come back to you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Please… promise that… you will not allow another to steal your heart…"

He deeply inhaled her sweet aroma. "I couldn't break that promise if I tried," He kissed her softly on the cheek. "No one could ever take your place."

Managing a false sense of contentment, she pulled into his embrace, fighting back the sorrow that came quite often now. They lingered into a kiss, and he savored her for the last time. She tasted like a bittersweet disappointment, stained with tears and a shattered soul. The shards of a broken heart sliced at her skin, her eyes a bloody red. Robin felt her tongue link with his, as he tugged her closer. He didn't want to ever let her go. He knew he had to, but breaking the rules didn't seem as daunting right now as it used to.

He felt Starfire separate from him, eavesdropping on sobs and whimpers that were slowly creeping up her throat like bile. His hands trembled with emptiness. She was really leaving him… for good. She wouldn't come back. In his heart, he realized that. In the back of her mind, she knew it to be true as well. But, somehow, they would always be together. As long as the stars sparkled in the sky, he would always have a star—his Star—to wish upon.

_We can't let this get away_

_Let it out, let it out_

_Don't get caught up in yourself_

_Let it out…_

_Let's start over_

_I'll try to do it right this time around_

_It's not over_

_Cause part of me is dead and in the ground_

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one…_

…_It's not over…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Actually, it is over—the story at least.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**I hope you liked it because I kinda did.**

**Please review!**

**If you add it to your faves list or read it all the way through and you liked it, type me up some feedback for gosh sake.**

**No flames accepted. Constructive advice allowed.**

**And, yes, this is a oneshot. It will not continue, so don't add it to alert or ask me to add more, cause I won't.**

**Thank you!**

—**Purple Wolf Girl**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
